Mais tu fous quoi ici?
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Bien souvent, c'est dans des moments étonnants qu'on découvre des faits surprenants sur les nations.


**Titre :** Tu fous quoi ici?  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Bien souvent, c'est dans des moments étonnants qu'on découvre des faits surprenants sur les nations.  
 **Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya, à mon grand malheur.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Francis/France | Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Samuel/Québec | Pascal/Nouveau-Brunswick | Marie/Acadie | Matthew/Canada | Arthur/Angleterre.  
 **M/A :** Techniquement, j'aurais dû publier un nouveau chapitre de "Un loup-garou au lycée?". Mais à cause d'un truc que j'expliquerais à ce moment-là, je l'ai à peine commencé, et pour cette fic, je me refuses à publier quand je n'ai pas au moins deux chapitres terminés et un en écriture, pour pouvoir vous dire quand elle finira. Du coup, à la place, je publies un truc écrit après avoir fureter sur Wikipédia et y avoir découver un truc génial sur les USA à propos d'un de mes headcanons. Je ne dis rien, vous allez comprendre en lisant.  
Bonne lecture, alors!

* * *

 **Mais tu fous quoi ici?**

Amérique n'est pas discret. On le sait tous.  
Pourtant, quand il le faut, il sait être aussi fantomatique que Canada. Ce n'est pas évident, mais c'est le cas.  
Du coup, France a eu un sursaut, en remarquant l'Américain à la réunion de l'Organisation inernationale de la francophonie. Il se taisait, ne pipant aucun mot, se contentant d'écouter les conversations et de discuter à voix basse avec Québec, Nouveau-Brunswick, Acadie, et Canada, ses voisins les plus proches. En anglais, assurément. Alfred ne sait pas parler français, tout le monde le sait.  
Aussi, lorsque la pause est annoncée, la nation française décide d'aller se moquer librement, et dans la langue de Molière, son jeune confrère d'Amérique du Nord, lorsque celui-ci prend une autre direction que les provinces canadiennes et son frère. Le Pays de la Liberté supporte pendant un très long moment les critiques, les remarques et les piques de Francis, ignorant ostensiblement celles-ci.  
Toutefois, après un bon vingt minutes ainsi, l'allégorie des États-unis s'arrête et le dévisage. Sur le coup, France s'arrête aussi.  
« Dis, tu va arrêter de me prendre pour un débile, à un moment donné? »  
-Que... quoi?! , couine la République, troublée. De... depuis quand tu... tu parles français?!  
-La Terre appelle France! T'es mon second père, aux dernières nouvelles! Et un de mes voisins, c'est Samuel, que je connais depuis l'époque coloniale! J'ai forcément appris à parler français! , soupire Alfred, en roulant des yeux, devant l'évidence. Et tes bouquins humanistes, ils étaient tous rédigés dans ta langue! J'avais encore plus besoin de l'apprendre!  
-Mais... dans ce cas... Pourquoi est-tu ici?  
-J'ai douze millions de personnes qui parlent français, et j'envisage de me proposer pour devenir membre de l'OIF. J'ai en parlé à Samuel, qui en a parlé à Matthew, et ils m'ont invités à l'une des réunions de l'OIF pour que je vois à quoi ça ressemble. Mais... vu comment tu m'a traité, j'crois que je vais oublier l'idée pour une bonne décennie. _So, well, see you later!_  
Sur ces paroles, Alfred lui fait un des ces grands sourires d'enfant si caractéristiques de lui, puis s'éloigne en direction de la salle de réunion. France reste immobile un long moment, figé.  
Il a vraiment gaffé, sur ce coup... mais comment il pouvait le savoir, que l'hyperpuissance anglophone parlait la langue des poètes?  
Avec un accent assez charmant, d'ailleurs. Pas comme Angleterre quand il se force, mais plus fluide. Mais la parlure n'est pas du tout française. Elle ressemble... à celle de Samuel, mais également un peu de celui de Marie et du fils de celle-ci... Pascal, il lui semble.  
Une fois défigé, France réalise qu'il va être en retard pour la reprise de la réunion. Il met donc de côté cette découverte pour s'y diriger à son tour.

* * *

 **M/A :** Les chiffres exacts sont entre 6 et 12 millions d'Américains sachant parler français pour 322 604 557 habitants. C'est énorme, mine de rien. Du coup, on considère les Américains comme étant à la fois des anglophones et des francophones. Pour l'accent, c'est simplement parce qu'en Amérique, il y a plusieurs français; le français québécois, le français acadien, le français jersois et le français cajun/cadien. J'ai fait un petit mélange de tout ça pour créer l'accent d'Alfred. Mais je vous conseilles d'entendre un Américain parler en français. Leur accent est trooooooooooooop sexy!  
E j'avoues que ce sont deux de mes headcanons que j'ai mis ici, soit celui que Alfred sait parler français et qu'il a lu, en version originale, les livres humanistes publiées en France.  
Bref. J'espères que vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine!


End file.
